


Day Twenty-Six - Finishing Each Other's Sentences

by ineedhelpwithmylifern



Series: September 2019 OTP Challenge [26]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, 光神話 | Kid Icarus (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-29 12:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20796587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedhelpwithmylifern/pseuds/ineedhelpwithmylifern
Summary: Day Twenty-Six, Finishing Each Other’s Sentences: Exactly what it sounds like. This could include your OTP doing other couple clichés, too. Bonus if they’re unaware of how cliché they’re being.





	Day Twenty-Six - Finishing Each Other's Sentences

**Author's Note:**

> Linkpit!
> 
> Modern au + selectively mute link
> 
> Note that this was made on a whim and kinds of pizza ain’t my specialty

“I want a…”

Pit and Link stood in line at a small pizza place maybe about a block away from their apartment with a few friends.

Pit stared at the small menu as he figured out what he wanted. “I want a half mushroom and olive and half… Link?”

Link shrugged, signing ‘Plain, I guess. Cheese with some-’

“Pepperoni?” Link nodded. “Okay, good. So yeah. I want a half mushroom and olive and half pepperoni pizza to go please.”

The cashier yelled their order to the kitchen before returning. “Will that be all?”

Link nodded, signing 'Yes, thank-’

“Thank you!” Pit laughed, pulling Link off to the side so they could wait for their pizza. “So…”

'Where to next?’

“That’s what I was going to say!” Pit snickered, punching his arm. “I say we go to the arcade or something, play some-”

'Lazer tag?’

“Yes!”

'I’m totally going to win.’

“Incorrect, I am. I am simply the better lazertagerer. I think.”

'You think.’

“Yes.”

'I wish you luck on that, you are so going to-’

“Win!”

They talked back and forth for a while before their pizza came out. When the cashier came out, she smiled and handed them their pizza. “You guys are really cute. And cliché.”

“What do you mean cliché?” Pit asked, blinking at her.

“I can read sign language. You’ve been finishing each other’s sentences for the past half hour. It’s cute.”

Link smirked, taking and handing the pizza to Pit, who was bright red. 'Thank you. I take that in stride.’

They left the building with their pizza, the arcade in their sights.


End file.
